


Getting There

by ironsrescue



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironsrescue/pseuds/ironsrescue
Summary: AU wherein Pepper really did quit after the Hammeroid attack. She and Tony become estranged, until Pepper gets promoted to CEO in another company. Now back in the limelight, she and Tony begin to cross paths more often. The two explore what they once had given up on. SLOW BURN AF!! but worth it luv
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- it's incredibly difficult to get their voice right (what they'd say, how they act, etc. ) thus i'm admitting it early on; this is severely OOC. also tony and pepper are the same age im sorry it just makes things easier.
> 
> \- first chap is pepper centric

**Chapter 1**

"Ms. Potts? Are you alright?"

Pepper stared back at Atom Villanelle blankly. She didn't know if she heard him right or if this was another one of those fever dreams that hit her in the middle of the day. Her legs started to feel like jelly, and she had to hold onto to Atom's arm for support.

"Okay, Pepper you're starting to scare me." Atom lead her to the comfy little couch situated in the corner of the room. "I should've known better than to trust that this really is a minor fever."

Pepper cleared her throat, and reached for the glass water on the center table. "I- I'm fine, Atom. I just - Could you repeat what you just said? Just to make sure."

Atom smiled fondly, and worded out his message a bit more slowly. "I said, Ms. Potts, I am officially resigning as CEO of Villanelle, and the board of directors agree with me when I say that you are perfect for the job. Are you interested in accepting this offer?"

Pepper stared back at Atom Villanelle blankly. After a long pause, and before Atom began searching his contacts for other possible successors, Pepper finally breathed out a hesitant, "Yes."

Atom's smile grew to become a grin. "Yes? or YES."

Pepper laughed, clutching the glass of water to her chest, "Yes."

Atom blew a sigh of relief. "Perfect. We've already drafted the press release, and you begin next week." Pepper raised her eyebrows, and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Wow, that's... abrupt."

"We've been mulling this over for quite some time now, Pepper. Frankly, asking for your consent is the last of the formalities we needed to go over."

"Oh... gosh okay." Pepper's smile wavered, and then began to brighten gradually. She grew confident, and sat up straighter. "I won't let you down. Villanelle is in good hands, and your family's legacy will not falter."

"I'm sure of it, Pep." Standing up, the two shook hands, happier than when they first entered the office. "I'll see you at the press conference."

* * *

_**Pepper Potts, CEO once more** _

The news headlines were quick to escalate, and of course gossip columns were even quicker to speculate. The Villanelle corporation has a long history of a blood related line of CEOs. Pepper Potts breaks the barrier, second time in a row.

_**"I wouldn't be surprised if she's fucking this Villanelle douche too. I'm sure she did it with Stark. Tricked those men into believing she was knocked up, and bam. One way ticket to family fortune."** _

Pepper rolled her eyes, hardly annoyed by what she's hearing. This was nothing new, and it's no comparison to what she had to deal with when she first stepped in to fill Tony's shoes five years ago. As depressing as it sounds, these comments were pretty mild. Her ears perked up when she hears a defiant voice defending her case. She shifts her eyes from the latest stock report to the screen of her television. Among The View's hosts, she's always liked Goldberg the best.

_**"I think it's best we get our facts straight. Now this is a woman who's been in the industry for over 18 years now. She not only has a degree in Business, she also graduated top of her class at Columbia. Everyone was skeptical of how Potts went from assistant to CEO all those years back, but in her short tenure, she completely aced the job. Stark Industries was at its peak under her term. And the thing is, we don't know shit! She ain't doing interviews, and none of her co-workers have spoken out about her. Men are stupid as shit, but they'd never let go of money for a bimbo, especially since it's the money that gets them the bimbos."** _

She doesn't know for how long the discussion about her lasts, but as tensions begin to rise among the women of The View, Pepper completely tunes out the conversation in favor of work to be done. She reaches for the remote, and turns the whole thing off entirely. The words of Whoopie Goldberg echoing in the back of her head, Pepper contemplates whether or not a good PR move would do just the trick.

* * *

Mackie Dice is a first year intern on the Good Morning America Show. He couldn't care less about the endless stream of celebrities that flock his early morning day job. They were quick to rise to stardom, and two weeks later, a single tweet dictated their downfall. When Mackie first heard that Pepper Potts would be next week's guest star, he choked on craft services. Pepper Potts was every young business major's Virgin Mary. Boys like Mackie, neck deep in college debt, take every job they can get. This was Mackie's very own stroke of luck.

On the day Pepper Potts walked into the GMA dressing room, Mackie made sure he'd be the one to hand her the microphone.

"Oh, thank you, but I could've gotten this myself." Pepper smiled, as she hooked up the device onto the back of her skirt. Years of doing this for Tony brought about a muscle memory that made everything so effortlessly automatic.

"Er... um. Alright, you're hooked up fine... I think." What Mackie didn't expect was that Pepper is beautiful. When your teen idol is smiling at you like that, what else are you meant to say other than, "Umm... take a seat here, mom. I mean madam, ma'am, Ms. Potts. You're... okay."

The interview began, and Mackie was completely enamored. Pepper spoke with the confidence of a woman who had clear vision of where her company's headed. Probing questions didn't faze her, or at least she didn't show it. Near the end of the segment, just when Pepper felt as though she'd get away unscathed, the _Tony_ questions began. She knew it was coming, and so she was unfazed, or at least she didn't show it.

"We need to address the elephant in the room."

"Oh god, is it the lipstick on my teeth? I knew it," Pepper drew in a laugh. She's been at ease the whole interview, and getting people to like her wasn't really all that hard. The host laughs, but wastes no time in getting into the issue.

"It's actually far less superficial than that. I'm sure everybody is aware of your history with number one tech conglomerate, Stark Industries. And I don't take history lightly here in this context. You were employed as Tony Stark's personal assistant for over 10 years, and he promoted you all the way up to CEO soon after the Iron Man fiasco. Now, a business major yourself, why personal assistant?"

The question wasn't uncomfortable, but Pepper did feel the room grow tense. "Well the business industry back then was highly competitive, and yes I graduated top of my class, but this was not just any other company. I applied for Stark Industries, and saying this now at this day and age, it's absolutely disgusting, but I am also a woman, and discrimination in the workplace still prevails no matter what level of achievement I reach."

Pepper chose to continue explaining, "I was initially in the finance department, but funny enough actually, I earned my position as Tony's personal assistant by completely undermining his administration. The head of my department refused to listen to me, so I marched straight up to Tony' office on the top floor, threatened his bodyguards with pepper spray, hence my nickname, and the rest was, like you said, history."

The odd thing was the room was completely silent. Pepper had no trouble droning on and on about the future of Villanelle, and this was the first glimpse of personal information the public has ever gotten a taste of when it comes to the steel-caged Pepper Potts. "I hate to nitpick, and I'm sorry for probing on this topic, but you refer to the CEO of Stark Industries, your former employer, as _Tony_. I assume it was him who gave you your nickname. Again I apologize, but it's the question in everybody's mind." Pepper knew it was coming. She forced the blush down, and a rigid smile out. "How close did you and Mr. Stark really get within those 10 years?"

"We did get pretty close; I mean that's what 10 years of seeing each other practically every single day does to you. Yes, at some point hollering _TONY, you've got a board meeting_ became much easier than trying to politely ask Mr. Stark to move his butt up. And yes, you're right to assume that my nickname indeed was given to me by him. But contrary to popular belief, and I'm sorry if this spoils any gossip channel's plans tonight, Tony and I, Mr. Stark if you prefer, we never... became an item. In those 10 years, we've remained nothing, but professional."

Pepper was aware that the producer decided to start those slideshows that would play behind an interviewee while a certain topic was being discussed. She was sure the old photos of her an Tony through the years are on loop behind her long before she even began talking, so she dared not to look back. She knew what photos were on there, and for the sake of pretending to be unfazed, she cannot risk seeing them.

Mackie Dice's little crush on Pepper Potts grew that day, and with the right assistance on Pepper's microphone, and a well-placed plate of snacks from craft services, Mackie landed a boring old desk job at Villanelle's bottom floors.

* * *

The stream of congratulatory texts, and flowers have been on a constant flow the week prior, and post-interview, Pepper received only one - a small bouquet of strawberry flowers wrapped with a delicate brown coil. The paper attached needed no signature, and simply read, "Dinner at Burger King?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -it took me forever to figure out wtf villanelle is  
> -i mean i just couldnt have it be tech okay

**Chapter 2**

Oddly enough, Tony Stark was one of the last few relevant men in America to find out that Pepper Potts has risen up to become the CEO of Villanelle. He was in the middle of nowhere South America when news broke out, and it was only till after SHIELD's post-mission briefing did he find time to reconnect with civilization.

Phil Coulson had been staring at him weird the entire one and a half hours, like Tony grew a second head after fending off secret spies, so just as captain eye patch dismissed the class, Tony marched up to Coulson (he's definitely not Phil) and bullied him for answers.

"Got an embarrassing little crush on me, agent?"

"I have a name."

"And a secret. Spit it out."

"Don't you ever check your phone, Mr. Stark? Or haven't you talked to JARVIS at least?"

"JARVIS and my phone are on mute during missions. What is it? Who broke into my house?"

Phil smirked; toying with Tony a bit longer was amusing. "I thought you said that was impossible."

"You know what, forget it. See you when the world ends." Tony was headed for the door, but as he left the discussion room, Phil's faint call out was enough to stop him dead on his tracks. "Please do extend my congratulations to Pepper." Phil Coulson's a secret agent. He knows exactly what he's doing, what buttons to push.

Congratulations could mean anything. Did she win the lottery? A late night game show? She could have finally finished her PhD. Or is it...

Is she getting married? Pregnant?

Tony didn't give Phil the satisfaction of turning his head around. God, forbid. Tony took a pause, replied, "That's _Ms. Potts_ to you."

And walked on.

* * *

By the time Tony was home, he had very well read all the articles about Pepper, or more accurately had JARVIS dictate them to him at maximum volume through his car's speakers. He found out that today would be her debut on the Good Morning America Show, so he figured sleep can wait another 20 minutes.

The show's title sequence began playing, and suddenly Tony is overwhelmed with a heavy feeling of dread. He sees Pepper everyday - on the framed photos that are scattered about in his mansion, but this was different. He hasn't heard her voice in a while, seen her move and smile and laugh. Tony stopped breathing when he saw her. So little has changed, yet so much.

He watched her field questions one right after the other, and he was hooked. A small smirk grazed his lips the while his eyes were trained on the screen because fuck was he proud of her. She was retelling the story of how they met, and Tony's smirk grew into a grin.

_**"How close did you and Mr. Stark really get within those 10 years?"** _

Tony saw this coming; he's answered that same question himself countless times over the years.

 _**"We did get pretty close; I mean that's what 10 years of seeing each other practically every single day does to you. Yes, at some point hollering TONY, you've got a board meeting became much easier than trying to politely ask Mr. Stark to move his butt up. And yes, you're right to assume that my nickname indeed was given to me by him. But contrary to popular belief, and I'm sorry if this spoils any gossip channel's plans tonight,** _ _**Tony and I, Mr. Stark if you prefer, we never... became an item."** _

Tony took a swig of his beer. She wasn't lying.

_**"In those 10 years, we've remained nothing, but professional."** _

Bullshit.

* * *

In true Tony Stark fashion, he just turned up unannounced in a sparkling red and gold Audi. It was unmistakable. The press on Pepper Potts had only started dying down, so quite a number of reporters were still flocking about in the area of Villanelle. Tony flashed them his signature smirk and kept the shades on, ignoring all the probing questions. He headed for the lobby where dear old Mrs. Flickerman sat. Having been the information desk secretary at Villanelle since the company began, she's seen it all. Barely giving the Stark prodigy a glance, she replied, "Ms. Potts is in; she's on the top floor. Bother her all you want."

"You're a peach," Tony said, now heading for the elevators. The crowd of exiting employees thinned as if it were Tony Stark himself that owned the company. Most were starstruck, some honest to God did not care, but everyone was at least a little bit confused. What would Iron fuckin Man be doing in a high fashion, lifestyle and makeup corporation? For some it's easy to put two and two together. This was juicy information, the kind of story you could exaggerate at family dinners.

_"He brought a huge! Teddy bear! To say he's sorry."_

_"He's scared that Potts would get richer than him. He was threatening her."_

_"He definitely hooked up with her right that night."_

He was actually carrying two Burger King paper bags complete with an entire burger, fries and drink combo. Tony entered an emptied elevator and headed straight for the top floor. It could be the nerves settling down or just the utter indifference to copious amounts of stress, but Tony was surprisingly calm the entire ride up. This reunion was one he'd been anticipating, imagining in his head for years now. He's made it this far, but he wasn't sure what kind of haranguing he'd have to get into in order to actually be permitted into her office. _I should have brought pepper spray, damn it._

Turns out that wouldn't be a problem. The elevator dinged on the 30th floor, and it opened to reveal one Pepper Potts distracted by whatever text messages there were on her phone.

It takes a fraction of a second for someone waiting on an elevator to notice it had already open. It took Tony even less to decide that maybe 3 years post-Hammeroid fiasco was too early. He punched at the close button repeatedly, willing the doors to move quicker than they already were, but Pepper's perfectly manicured foot already stood in the way. The doors automatically reopened, and suddenly Tony couldn't bare to look up.

When he finally did, the only thing Tony could think to say was, "Agent wanted to extend his congratulations."

There was a beat before Pepper replied.  
"I take it Phil was also the one inviting me out for dinner?"

"No that was all me." Pepper sized up the man before her - Tony fucking Stark. He's much leaner now; she'll give him that, but he's stressed too or aged by life's curve balls. Three years is a damn long time for two people who used to be inseparable. Her eyes softened because he was still the same old Tony, sporting a small smile and looking at her expectantly.

"Wait a minute, Phil? His name is Agent." Pepper rolled her eyes at that and finally removed her foot from the door. Tony followed her past the rows of glass offices for all the executives on the floor.

"Seriously, Pep, do you two keep in touch?"

"No. Actually, I keep in touch with Nat."

"The Russian spy that told SHIELD I'm not fit to save the world."

"Well you were nurturing quite an impressive beer belly back then."

"That's not true. You've clothed me enough times to know that."

"Whatever Nat wrote in the report doesn't matter." They finally stopped in front of her office's double doors, the only room with walls that aren't transparent for all to see. "After all, it didn't really stop you, did it?"

Tony took in a sharp breath, and just held her gaze. Finally, he opened the door for her, and she led them to the couch off to the side.

"This- Why is your office bigger than mine?"

"Would you like to trade companies?" Kicking off her shoes, she sat down on the couch and propped her feet up right under her. He followed right after, shedding his suit jacket and pulling out the food in the bags.

"The fashion industry is not going to appreciate that."

"I do more than just fashion and aesthetics, Tony."

"I know. I watched you on T.V."

Pepper laughed, taking her burger from Tony. The two began to devour their dinner. It was just silence for a good five minutes, their hands brushing against one another every time they'd reach for a fry. Tony stared at her while taking a bite of his 4-cheese whopper. He was too busy earlier pondering about _Phil_. But now he could see her, really look at her. 

She wore a halter top that showed off her shoulders. _Don't count the freckles, Stark. Don't you dare._  
The cut of her pants emphasized just how long those legs were. _Fuck.  
_ His eyes landed on her face. The bold red of her lipstick was tempting. It was painted on her lips perfectly, and no matter how many bites she took, it just wasn't budging. "Would you like some ketch-"

"What are you doing here, Tony?"

"I told you. _Phil_ wanted to extend his congratulations."

"He already did. Even before it was announced actually."

"What? That is creepy. I do not stand for this."

"Tony, you're not answering me."

"Really, does this agent have some sort of obsession with you?" And just like that, they started talking over each other, waiting to see who would concede first. Old habits die hard. 

"I asked you why you're here."

"I'm seriously gonna give him shit for this next time I see him. That bastard. Since when has it been okay to stalk a woman you barely know. It's the 21st century. There are dating apps for that. And- oh the game's over."

"Mmhmm. You done?"

"No. I still have a few bites left." 

Pepper put her food down and her feet back on the floor. "Three years of radio silence and now you turn up with a bag of Burger King, expecting what? For everything to go back to normal? We've crossed whatever bridge it is we needed to cross. Why did you come? And why now?"

"Because I watched you on T.V."

"So it reminded you of my existence."

"No, Pepper, it reminded me that in those 10 years we've remained nothing but professional."

She was taken aback or second. Pepper crossed her arms and breathed deep saying, "You know I didn't mean that. The media would have hounded me if I had said anything else."

"Would it have killed you to say we're friends?"

Pepper's expression grew somber. Their whole conversation, neither one of them dared to raise his/her voice at the other, and now Pepper's is growing quieter. "Well, we're not anymore."

She ran her hands through her hair and pinched the bridge of her nose. "So what are we doing here? It's gonna get us nowhere, Tony. I suggest you just lea-"

"We're not _friends_ anymore, and we're _here_ right now because you walked out." Tony kept his gaze strong. He moved closer and reached for her hands. He held them in his and continued, "Pep, you didn't even give me a chance." 

"I gave you 10 years. I have a life now. It was just Tony Tony Tony for me back then." She gave him a sad smile. 

"I got used to all the Pepper Pepper Pepper." He stroked her knuckles with his thumb repeatedly. "I miss you."

After a breath, she replies, her voice getting impossibly quiet. "I miss you too."

Tony smiled boyishly. "What was that?" Pepper rolled her eyes, and drew back her hands. 

"Don't be an asshole about it," she said, reaching for her food again and taking a bite.

Reaching for a fry, and pointing it at her accusingly, Tony said, "Why can't I be a part of your life now?" 

Pepper didn't know how to respond to that, so it was a good thing her face was stuffed full.

"Pep, come on. I'm not gonna monopolize your time." 

Pepper almost choked on her burger. She swallowed painstakingly and took a sip of the soda. 

"Every little thing, you run to me. You can't do that anymore."

"Well first of all, you don't work for me anymore. I can't hold that against you, not that I ever did."

Pepper just kept contemplating what Tony was saying.

"We disappeared from each others' life for three years. And it's been... okay since then." 

"Pep, we had a good thing going for ten years. You just gonna give up on that? Whatever shit show we were dealing with the last time, it's over now. Come on."

It was getting more difficult to resist him. "Fine."   
Tony beamed at that. He had no idea what his intentions were coming here. All he knew was that he had to see Pepper. This suddenly felt like he hit the jackpot.

"So what are we? Friends?"

"As your friend, I really recommend that you grow out your bangs again." 

The two laughed, and the tension was finally gone. They finished up dinner and caught up till it was safe to say that reporters would be maniacs to still be camping out this late. Tony punched the button for the ground floor, and Pepper had her car parked in the basement. Before he left, Tony rested one foot on the elevator's opening, and gestured for Pepper to approach him. 

"Get over here. Friends hug."

There was a lot of eye rolling that night, but she reached up his neck anyway. Pulling away, her hands brushed against the arc reactor, and it lingered there. She looked up at him, thoughtful.

"That's all good now. As you can see, I'm no longer dying." 

"The arc reactor - before we blew it up, it was just sitting there." 

"Yeah, thank God for that or else we really wouldn't be _here_."

"Tony." She blew out an exasperated sigh. Pepper pushed Tony away and leaned against the other side of the elevator, smiling. "That thing could power your suits for hours, and it's miniature. Why not use it to power a whole building? Cut down on electricity. Think about it."

The elevator doors started closing, just as Tony fully processed Pepper's idea. She was long gone, and he was left there alone in the lobby with his mind spinning.

"Holy fuck!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -feedback pLEase  
> -this fic is getting scary im so intimidated by it  
> -why arent fic writers paid for what they do geez

**Author's Note:**

> \- i don't actually know whether or not people allergic to strawberries would also be allergic to the strawberry flowers, but for the sake of this fic, we say they're not. much love, avery.


End file.
